


Claim

by ember_firedrake



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barebacking, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_firedrake/pseuds/ember_firedrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for hermette’s Porn-A-Thon for demilo19’s prompt: <i>“Steve is super slinky sexy SEAL. And he gets what he wants, right? What happens if he feels someone is encroaching on his "possession"? Pretty much run with possessive!Steve marking his territory anyway he can with Danny.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demilo19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=demilo19).



Danny can see the rigidity in Steve’s frame, can sense the tension coming off of him in waves. But whatever it is that has Steve so tightly wound, he isn’t talking about it. The drive back to Steve’s house is eerily silent—well, not quite, but Danny’s chattiness is hampered by the fact that it’s a one-sided conversation.

They’re barely inside the door before Steve is in Danny’s personal space, crowding up against him and slamming him to the wall.

“ _Oof_ , what the hell-” Danny begins, but that’s cut off as Steve kisses him, hard and demanding. There’s no finesse, just the harsh scrape of stubble as Steve fucks his tongue into Danny’s mouth.

Steve pulls back, allowing Danny to catch his breath. “Seriously?” Danny asks, “What is this about?”

“Did you _see_ him?” Steve all but growls, “The way he was _looking_ at you? The way he _touched_ you?”

Danny remembers, then. The guy at the club. The one who had accidentally-on-purpose bumped into Danny, and had offered to buy a drink for him. Danny had just assumed the guy knew he was a cop, and was looking for a way to catch him off-guard. He’d scampered pretty quick when Steve had stared him down, at any rate.

“ _That’s_ what this is about? What, are you going to go Rambo on anyone who so much as bumps into me?”

“You didn’t see him, Danny,” Steve grates out, “He was _watching_ you. He saw _me_ with _you_ , and still decided to try something.”

Danny wants to tell Steve he’s got nothing to worry about, that nothing is going to make him give up this—whatever _this_ is between them. That isn’t what Steve needs right now though, and Danny can tell.

“I want-” Steve pauses, the words failing him.

Danny nods. “Yeah, babe, whatever you want. Go ahead and take it.”

It’s all the invitation Steve needs. He’s on Danny again, kissing him, nosing along his jaw and nipping sharply at his neck, and _fuck_ , there will be marks there tomorrow. And then Steve is pulling at Danny, manhandling him as they stumble up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once inside, Steve makes quick work of Danny’s shirt and tie. He palms at Danny’s erection through his trousers.

“Pants. Off. Now,” he says, voice low.

Danny hurries to strip off the offending garment along with the remainder of his clothing. He’s just pulling his socks off when he looks over to see that Steve, stealth ninja SEAL that he is, has already divested himself of his own clothes. A moment later—and seriously, what moves did they teach him?—and Danny is on his back on the bed, the air leaving his lungs in a whoosh. Steve is all over him, mouth finding one of Danny’s nipples and worrying it with teeth and tongue. Danny yelps, trying to twist his torso away, but Steve pins him down with hands and hips.

Steve turns his attention to the other nipple, and this time Danny is prepared for it, he isn’t resisting as much. Steve moves one of his hands to Danny’s sore pec, raking his fingers through the fuzz on Danny’s chest. Danny groans, tries to get some kind of friction against his cock, but Steve has him thoroughly pinned from the waist down.

Steve leans back then, sitting back on his ankles. He’s looking at Danny with an odd expression, some variant of Aneurism face with a hint of what Steve likes to believe is his thinking face.

“You know,” Danny ventures, “When I called you a Neanderthal Animal, I didn’t actually mean that literally.”

Steve’s expression darkens, and then he’s manhandling Danny again, grumbling “Over, turn _over_ ” when Danny is resistant at first. But Danny did say Steve could have what he wanted, so he allows himself to be pulled and pushed into position by Steve, until he’s on his hands and knees with his face on the pillow and his ass in the air, and Steve is grabbing at his cheeks and pulling them apart and oh. _Oh_.

At the first swipe of Steve’s tongue, Danny lets out a high-pitched sound that he will forever deny having uttered. Steve seems to take it as encouragement, though, rubbing his thumb across the area he just licked before going in again, running his tongue around and _in_. Danny bites the corner of the pillow, but he can’t stop the noises in his throat, high and needy. Steve picks up the tempo, fucking Danny with his tongue until Danny feels so on edge, so close, that it wouldn’t take much to have him coming. But then one of Steve’s hands slides around, gripping the base of Danny’s cock firmly, and Danny lets out a groan of frustration.

“ _Please_ ,” Danny all but whines, aware that he’s begging.

Steve pulls back enough so that he’s mouthing one of Danny’s asscheeks. The scrape of stubble has Danny shuddering, making abortive thrusts with his hips.

“ _Danny_ … Danny, I— I want…” And Danny’s trying to figure out what Steve’s saying, really he is, but Steve is sliding a spit-slick finger into him, and all coherency is failing him.

“Whatever you want,” Danny groans, as Steve twists the finger deeper. He’s ready, more than ready.

“ _Want_ ,” Steve murmurs, nuzzling at Danny’s ass, “fuck you…”

“ _I wish you would_ ,” Danny grates out, desperate and frustrated.

“Can I? Without…” And Steve jerks his hips forward slightly, the head of his leaking cock smearing precome on the back of Danny’s thigh.

Danny understands then. He somehow manages to pull his thoughts together enough to respond to Steve’s poorly-worded request. “If you’re asking if you can fuck me without a condom, the answer is yes. Just get the fuck _in me._ ”

Steve growls, biting hard on Danny’s asscheek, and then his mouth and hands are gone. There’s the sound of a lube bottle snapping open, and then Steve is grabbing Danny’s hips and sliding in, slick and hard. Danny groans as Steve bottoms out.

Steve sets a punishing pace, pounding into Danny. The only thing Danny can do is hold on as Steve fucks him. It’s relentless, possessive and primal, and Danny can’t get enough of it, of Steve taking him, hitting his prostate with every inward stroke. A few more thrusts, and Danny is coming, spasming around Steve’s cock.

Steve pulls out, and Danny feels a dull ache at the loss. There’s the sound of skin on skin, Steve jacking himself, and then he’s coming with a ragged groan, spurts hitting Danny’s ass, his thighs, his lower back.

Steve exhales slowly, and Danny unconsciously lets out the breath he was holding in. A finger trails through the mess on his back, slips down, and presses inside him. Danny’s breath hitches. Steve doesn’t say anything for several moments, just uses fingers to mop up more of the come and slide it in, fingers twisting deep.

When Steve is finished, but shows no signs of speaking, Danny glances back, venturing, “You—uh—you good now? Reassured of your…claim on me?”

Steve jerks his head to meet Danny’s gaze, and there’s still a little wildness there, in his eyes, but now he’s back to normal levels of Steve-brand insanity. “Yeah…yeah, I’m good.”


End file.
